unbeautiful
by Heather1989
Summary: Don't hang up, can't we talk So confused it's like I'm lost What went wrong, what made you go Don't pretend you don't know This is me I'm unchangeable....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! let me know if i should continue! its my first story so ill see how it goes..
1. Chapter 1

Unbeautiful: Chapter 1

Rachel Berry walked into the glee club that day with her head down and sweatpants and a t-shirt on. She knows she should be getting better; he broke up with her a week ago. But she can't get over how easy it was to throw away a 2 year relationship. She knew it was only a matter of time before he decided he couldn't put up with her anymore and when someone prettier than her would come along. After all he was Noah Puckerman sex god of McKinley High.

He was in the back row with her. His arm behind her chair a small smile on his face and she was giggling about something. It made her sick to her stomach that he could move on so fast and especially to Santana. She loved him for 2 years of her life and she gave him everything she had but it wasn't enough. She keeps trying to figure out what she did wrong. She looks to away from him and sees all the glee clubbers giving her reassuring smiles. They had all been really close since their sophomore year and everything they had gone through.

When walked in the room it fell silent and everyone faced the front of the room. "So does anyone have any ideas for their last performance for glee?" schue asked "I have something I would like to sing" Rachel said standing slowly. "It's a song I wrote called Unbeautiful" Rachel stated as she took a seat in the stool in the middle of the room with a guitar. She started with some strings on her guitar then let the band take over as she sang.

Don't hang up, can't we talk  
So confused it's like I'm lost  
What went wrong, what made you go  
Don't pretend you don't know  
This is me I'm unchangeable

When did we fall apart  
Or did you lie from the start  
When you said, it's only you  
I was blind, such a fool  
Thinking we were unbreakable

[chorus]  
It was you and me, against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said  
Was it something that I did  
Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful

[verse 2]  
I've been told what's done is done  
To let it go and carry on  
Deep inside I know that's true  
I'm stuck in time, stuck on you  
We were still untouchable

[chorus]

[bridge]  
Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up  
Cause I'm only dreaming  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my head now  
Because we're much better altogether  
[chorus] x2  
... made me unbeautiful

As she sang the last chorus she looked right at Noah. She looked into his eyes and seen the love, hurt, and regret in them. She had to look away it was too much. When she finished the song all the glee clubbers gave her smiles while Noah just looked down. Rachel felt like she was drowning and no one was there to save her, she had to get out of there. She ran out of the choir room and down the hall to her car. She drove down to the lake the Noah had taken her to on their 2nd year anniversary. She went by the tree where he had carved their initials. She screamed and started to cry. She then looked down at her hand and noticed what she had forgotten. The ring Noah got her. It was a promise ring that he would always love her and that one day they would get married. She didn't have the heart to pull it off she would eventually but for now she wanted to sit here and pretend everything is alright. She finally drove home about 2 hours later. When she got home her dads said that there was something in her room for her. She walked up slowly hoping that it wasn't him but when she got there all she found was a letter.

Tell me what you think and i will continue if you want!

The song is "unbeautiful" by lesley roy! if you havent yet listen it is a great song!

Heather...


	2. Chapter 2

Unbeautiful: Chapter 2

Rachel POV

Rachel slowly walked over to the letter sitting on the middle of her bed. When she grabbed it she saw that it was addressed from Julliard. It was a letter from the early summer program she applied for. She was nervous to open it because she knew this a once and a lifetime chance. She slowly ripped it open and read the first line "we are glad to have you attending our early summer program…" She was so excited that for a minute she forgot about Noah breaking her heart. She wanted to call him because if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have even applied. He got her all the information for the program and told her she should go for it.

She now knew this was a sign. It was her way out. Her way to get over the heartbreak that Noah had caused her. She had to get away from Noah if she ever had a chance of getting over him. She knew what she had to do and she planned on leaving the next morning for New York. She would get their early and start getting settled in. She knew her daddies wouldn't mind since she would only miss two weeks of her senior year.

She went downstairs to talk to her daddies about leaving that morning. "Dad, daddy?" Rachel called out. "Yes honey were in the kitchen" her dad called back. "I have something to ask you guys." Rachel said. "ok honey" her daddy replied "I got accepted to the early summer program at Julliard that starts in two weeks and I would like to leave now." Rachel told her dads. "Oh honey that is great I'm sure Noah will be so happy for you" her dad said with such pride in his eyes. Rachel broke down then she was so caught up in her heartbreak that she never told her father about her and Noah's breakup. They were so fond of him; they kept saying that we would get married one day. "Honey what's wrong are you alright?" her dads asked. "No I'm not Noah broke up with me about a week ago. That's why I want to leave now dad and daddy. I need to get away from here; I can't stand to be around him and her." Rachel cried in her daddies arms. "Oh honey I'm so sorry, but are you sure going to New York is going to solve anything?" her dad asked. "no I'm not sure it will solve anything but I have to get out of here so my heart can start to heal and I think a fresh start in New York will do just that." Rachel stated. "Well okay honey if that's what you want I will call the school right away in the morning to let them know what is going on and your dad will call the airport and get you a flight for New York for tomorrow afternoon will probably be the soonest. You will have to go to the school and get your stuff and give your books back and stuff though." Her daddy told her. "ok I will go in the morning to do all that and I will pack tonight." Rachel said.

Rachel went back in her room and started to pack up her things. She left anything that reminded her of Noah and the times they spent together. Once she was done she grabbed the box of stuff she put together of Noah's and was wondering if she should bring it to him tonight or just give it to Quinn to give to him. She would give it to Quinn she didn't have the heart to face him, not after he threw away everything they had together. She called Quinn and she said she would make sure he got it and that she could just give it to her tomorrow when she came to the school. Quinn was sad to hear she was going but she understood why she was doing what she was.

Noah POV

I feel so stupid for breaking up with Rachel. I can't stand to look at her walking around so heartbroken. I miss her smile and her laugh. I haven't seen either one all week and I knew that I was the cause of that. I really hope when Santana was sitting by me in glee club today Rachel didn't get the wrong message. I would never date Santana again and I never would or did cheat on Rachel with her. I feel like I should call her and maybe try to explain to her why I broke up with her. But I can't I have to let her move on with her life. She is going places, and I'm just a Lima-loser and I always will be. I just hope one day she may be able to forgive me.

Rachel POV

It was that following morning and my dad's had gotten me a flight out at 3 so they wanted me to go to school right away in the morning so that they could spend the day with me before I left. I got there while everyone was in class, so that I didn't have a run in with anyone. Quinn was the only one I wanted to see and she was waiting by my locker for me. "Hey." she said. "Hi Quinn" I answered. I gave her the box of stuff and it was hard letting go cause all that stuff had so much meaning to me. "are you going to be alright Rachel?" Quinn asked. "I don't know Q but I know that I have to get out of lima and away from him in order to start getting better." Rachel said. "Alright well you know that I am moving to New York to go to school in August so I was thinking when I get there we could get an apartment together?" Quinn asked. "Yea Q that would be great. I would love to have my best friend with me in New York. And please don't tell Noah that you know where I am. I doubt he cares enough to ask but please don't tell him if he does." Rachel cried. "I won't Rachel, but I won't promise that I won't get Finn to beat his ass." Quinn said while laughing. "Thanks Q. I love you. You always know how to make me smile." Rachel smiled and said. "alright well I have to go Noah's in my first class so I should get going, so I can give this to him." Quinn stated. "ok well I'll call you bye" Rachel said then gave Quinn a hug. Quinn was walking away when Rachel looked down at her hand and seen the ring she almost forgot about it. She was so used to never taking it off that she didn't notice. "Quinn wait up." Rachel jogged down the hall to catch up to her. "What's up Rach?" Quinn asked. "I forgot one thing." Rachel said as she pulled the ring off. Quinn looked at her with a sad look in her eyes. "Rach are you sure?" Quinn asked. "Yea I'm sure I need to get rid of everything that reminds me of him." Rachel said. "Will you just make sure he gets this? Don't put it in the box give it to him and tell him that I'm sorry I wasn't enough for him." Rachel said while tears formed in her eyes. "Oh rach you were too good for him and he doesn't deserve you ok. You remember that when you get to New York ok and I will be there soon to keep you company." Quinn said. Rachel nodded and walked down the hall and out of McKinley high and she had no plans of ever returning.

Noah POV

Quinn was late for class and I still haven't seen Rachel yet today. I hope she is okay. At that thought I seen Quinn walking in with tears in her eyes and she was carrying a box. I was scared at that point is Rachel okay? Quinn walked right up to me and set the box of stuff on my desk. My heart broke when I looked inside. It was everything I had ever given to Rachel and some of the clothes that she had taken from my house including my letterman's jacket. I looked up at Quinn with questions in my eyes. "She's gone Puck." Quinn said. "What do you mean she is gone Quinn?" I said with panic in my voice. "She left and she wants nothing to do with you anymore." Quinn said and I could hear the anger and disappointment in her voice. I didn't know what to say, I had to try to call her but I had no clue where she went. "Don't try contacting her puck she wants nothing to do with you and I don't blame her. I have never seen anyone so heartbroken and you caused that. I hate you puck you broke my best friend's heart and for that I will never forgive you." Quinn said as she reached her hand out and placed something in it. I knew what it was before she even gave it to me. It was the ring I gave Rachel promising that I would love her forever and that I would make her my wife someday. It broke my heart to see it. "She wanted to me tell you she was sorry." Quinn said. "What? Why would she be sorry?" Noah asked. "She said she was sorry she wasn't enough for you. Even though we all know she was too good for you" Quinn said. "I know that Quinn why do you think I broke up with her. Huh? She is going places that I'm not Quinn and I refuse to be the one to hold her back." Noah yelled. Quinn just looked at him and shook her head. "I have to try to find her and make this right I can't have her thinking that she wasn't good enough for me." Noah said. "Puck just let her go she deserves better then you and what you caused her, so just let her go." Quinn said. Noah knew that Quinn was right so he sat back down and Quinn went to her seat. Noah just sat there thinking about Rachel and how much he had hurt her and he knew that he would never be forgiven.

Rachel POV

I am waiting at the airport waiting for my flight when I see Quinn running through the airport screaming my name. "Quinn what's going on? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. "You didn't think I was going to let you take on New York by yourself did you?" Quinn said "OMG Q your coming with me?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face. Quinn looked at her and was happy she seen Rachel smiling. "not only will I be in New York with you but I am going to school with you too!" Quinn said. "what? How?" Rachel asked. "Well I applied for the Julliard program too and I got in rach so it looks like you're stuck with me!" Quinn said. Rachel hadn't been happier in a long time. "Q you don't know how much this means to me." Rachel said. They then heard the final boarding call for their flight. Rachel didn't know how but Quinn managed to get a seat right next to her on the plane. As Rachel boarded the plane she looked back and she could of sworn she seen a familiar Mohawk but she just shook her head and said goodbye to Lima forever.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING! enjoy...=)

Unbeautiful: Chapter 3

Rachel POV

Quinn and I had been in New York for about 3 months now. The summer program had gone great and we now have an apartment close to school. We have met a lot of nice people and some not so nice one. Quinn just says it's because they are so much like me that we clash. Quinn and Finn were trying the long distance thing and so far it was going good. It was hard but he had been up here once already to see her. I haven't heard from Noah but when Finn was up here he mentioned that he wasn't doing well at all. I shouldn't care, not after what he did to me but knowing that he isn't doing good breaks my heart all over again. He doesn't get the right to be sad, he broke up with me it was his choice not mine, he doesn't get to feel regret.

I have been doing better since I came to New York. I changed my number so Noah couldn't try to get a hold of me even though I doubted that he would. But Finn keeps telling Quinn to tell me to call him. Quinn won't tell me that though and I love her for trying to protect me. I overheard them one day arguing about why Finn should just stay out of my mess. I haven't dated and Quinn keeps trying to set me up but I refuse. I keep telling her that I'm not ready that I just got out of a 2 year relationship but she thinks that dating again will help.

I won't lie this last 3 months has been hell on me. I don't think I would have made it if it wasn't for Q being here for me. She has been my support system and the best friend a girl could ask for. I just wish she would stop pressuring me to date again.

"Rachel, I wish you would at least go on a date with one of these guys, who knows maybe you will meet you soul mate." Quinn whined.

"I already met him Q and look how well that turned out." Rachel said.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about him EVER again rach?" Quinn asked.

"I don't want to Q but everything I do reminds me of him. When I sing it reminds me of glee where I met Noah, when I dance I think about all the times we danced together in glee and at dances, when I go site seeing it reminds me of all the things we planned on doing in New York together, when I look a jewelry store it reminds of the ring he bought me and when I look at all these happy couples it reminds me of what I want to have with Noah." Rachel said.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, but if you feel this way why don't you call him?" Quinn asked

"Q I can't call him he obviously doesn't want me anymore, that's why he broke up with me, I just wish it was easier to get over him." Rachel said.

"Well then you're going to move on Rachel. We're going to go out tonight and we're going to find you one fine New York man to help you forget about him." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"Q I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't think I'm ready yet." Rachel stated.

"Well we're still going out. Some of the girls from school invited me and you to this new club opening. They said it is for 18 plus and we're going! Don't worry Rachel there will be no underage drinking or drugs so you can wipe that worry off your face." Quinn said teasingly.

"Alright I will go but if I see any drama I'm leaving!" Rachel said.

"Well that's a start and its New York rach there is going to be drama no matter where you go." Quinn said.

Quinn and I were on our way to the club and according to Q we looked fucking hot. Her words not mine. It was packed when we got there but Quinn walked right to the front of the line and got us in. Sometimes I wondered if this girl was some kind of celebrity I didn't know about. She could seriously do this at any place in New York. When we got in it was a nice looking club with lots of what Quinn would call hunky men in it. I won't lie there was a lot of good looking men here but every time I would look at them I would compare them to Noah. So I put men out of my mind for the night I decided I was just going to dance with my best friend and have some fun. Quinn and I danced all night and it was about 1 that we headed home. It was only like a 10 min walk to our apartment so we were headed home and when we got there we both got the surprise of our life. For Quinn a good one and for me a not so good one.

Tell me if you like it! I dont take ideas from other stories i promise. All of my work is mine and mine alone. If it seems that way i apoligize. There are so many stories out there that i am sure you will always be able to find some similarties between my story and another but i can assure you i am always honest in my writing! =) Heather


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing! Though I wish I did! ENJOY…_

Unbeautiful: Chapter 4

Rachel POV

I couldn't believe my eyes I was just starting to get over him and now he was here sitting in my living with Finn. I told Quinn it was a bad idea to give him a key incase he wanted to "surprise" her, well SURPRISE. I should have known he was going to do this; he had been trying to get me to forgive Noah for the past two months. He obviously didn't get the message.

I glared at him and said "hi Finn."

I then decided I would either ignore Noah or run and I refused to be run out my own home. I just hoped they wouldn't stay long. I couldn't look at him I knew one look in his eyes and I would be putty in his hands and I refused to let that happen.

"So Finn how long are you staying here?" I asked.

Finn looked nervous and said "well i'll be staying with you for about a week rach."

I noticed Quinn was being awfully quiet throughout all of this. I am beginning to wonder if she helped him set this up.

"Okay well Q I will be in my room if you need me." I said while walking towards my room. I looked at Noah for just a second and our eyes connected. I knew it was a bad idea I seen the regret, hurt, and pain in them. I had to look away it was too much.

"Rachel please wait can we please talk?" I heard Noah ask while standing up.

"No Noah we can't "talk" you don't get to come here after three months and decide you suddenly want to talk. What did Santana get boring to you too?" Rachel screamed while turning towards him.

"Rachel what are you talking about me and Santana are nothing and will never be nothing more than friends that's it." Noah pleaded with her.

"Why should I believe you Noah? For all I know you could have been cheating on me the whole time we were together." Rachel yelled while looking him in the eye. She knew he didn't cheat on her she could tell by the look of hurt that flashed in his eyes when she said it.

"Rachel I would never cheat on you and I never once cheated on you while we were together. I love you Rachel." Noah exclaimed walking towards her.

By now it seems that both Finn and Quinn had disappeared.

"Yea well you have a funny way of showing that love Puck." Rachel spat at him.

Rachel saw him flinch she had never called him puck only Noah she always said she loved the name and that's all she would ever call him by.

She couldn't take it anymore she felt like she was suffocating in this apartment with him in it she had to get out. She was walking towards the door when she heard him following her.

"Rachel please don't leave it is too late for you to be out there by yourself." Noah pleaded with her.

"Noah I am leaving don't follow me." Rachel scream at him behind her.

"Rach please." Noah said while grabbing her wrist.

"Puck let go of me now." Rachel screamed while glaring at him.

"No not until we talk." Noah said not letting go of her wrist.

"You want to talk Puck okay let's talk. What should we start with? How about how you broke my heart? Or how you made me feel so stupid for believing that you could love me little old Rachel Berry? Or how about how unbeautiful you made me feel when you told me you didn't want to be with me? Huh puck what should we start with? No how about we start with the truth for a change." Rachel screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"You want the truth Rachel well then I'll give you the truth. I don't deserve you Rachel and everyone tells me that. I heard it at school every day about how I am a Lima loser and I was just going to hold you back from your dreams. You deserve someone so much better than me someone like Finn, who will always be there for you through thick and thin not someone like me who runs when the going gets tough. I decided that I needed to listen to them. When you were about to give up Julliard for me that's when I knew I had to let you go because I couldn't be someone you would've have ended up hating. That's why I broke up with you Rachel. I know I did it in a harsh way but that's the only way I could do it because you wouldn't have allowed it any other way. It broke my heart to see you hurting every day. To not be able to see you smile when you sing and the sparkle in your eyes when you get the solo you wanted. It killed me inside to see you like that but I knew in order for you to reach your dream of Broadway I had to let you go. But Rachel I love you and that's the one thing that should've mattered in our relationship but I let everyone get to me and I broke your heart and mine in the process. I should have realized this earlier but I do now. I realize that I can't live without you rach." Noah explained while looking into my eyes.

Rachel didn't know what to say looking in his eyes she could see that he was telling the truth but was she ready to forgive him for the heartbreak he caused me?

"I'm sorry, but I need time to think this is all happening to fast for me." Rachel whispered while walking back towards her apartment.

"Rach I'm not giving up on us and I'm not going anywhere. Me and Finn have decided to move to New York. I'll wait forever if I have to Rachel because whether you believe it or not you are it for me. Quinn already said that Finn could stay with her and I am going to get a hotel not too far away until we find a place of our own. Tell Finn to call me when he gets the chance." Noah explained while walking towards the elevators.

"Noah wait…..

OK that's it for now I will be posting another chapter in the next couple of days! Tell me what you think! =)

Heather


End file.
